


plant life

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Sometimes Groot dreams.





	plant life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



> I hope you like this character study. :)

Sometimes Groot dreams. There’s earth between his toes: loam and leaf fall. Groot wants to root in it, sink deep. Groot wants to turn his face to the sky. Groot wants to bud; how might a groot bloom under its native sun? 

Probably Groot knew once. He doesn’t remember now. 

The _Quadrant_ ’s decks taste of engine grease and ozone, steel and mammal sweat. Peter’s music shifts the air like the breeze off an exotic ocean. Groot anchors himself to the grating with rootlets; he sways with the beat. Gamora sways gently, too, like a fellow groot in a wood.


End file.
